Flight
}} Flight (舞空術) is one of the most commonly used techniques in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. The result of it is that the user manipulates their ki energy so that they can levitate or fly. It has been stated during the first Dragon Ball series that Sky Dancing is a unique technique of the Crane School and that Master Shen is the one who thought it up.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Overview Flight was first seen in Dragon Ball during the first appearance of Puar, and first named during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, when Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu were seen flying (With Master Roshi calling it "overrated"). Very soon, all the other Z Fighters (apart from Yajirobe and Master Roshi) use the technique. Goku likely learned to fly from Kami during his long training at Kami's Lookout, as he was unable to do so before and demonstrated his abilities to conclude his World Martial Arts Tournament fight with Piccolo. Perhaps he uses the more efficient technique described by Piccolo in the anime since it was taught to Goku by Kami, which is likely a Namekian flying technique. In the original Japanese dub of episode 3 of Dragon Ball Z, "Unlikely Alliance", when Goku asked if Piccolo could keep up with the Flying Nimbus, the Namekian replied that his own flying technique is significantly different and better than the flight technique used by the Z Fighters, allowing him to fly faster than the Nimbus. Gohan taught Goten and Videl how to fly during the Great Saiyaman Saga. Gohan further explained that anyone with sufficient power and the proper training could learn the ability. Mr. Satan tried to self-teach this technique, but he failed miserably. The way Gohan described the secret to fly, one would assume that the flyer is putting their ki underneath them, forcing it down similar to an engine or helicopter pushing air down to rise from the ground. Z Item Flight is a yellow Potara-item in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It allows characters who cannot fly to fly; like Kid Goku, Chi-Chi, Nam, Grandpa Gohan, Ameila, Richard, Stacey, Android 8, General Blue, Mercenary Tao, Arale, Master Roshi, Mr. Satan, and Yajirobe. Character meaning * 舞 (Bu) = Dance / Fly * 空 (Kū) = Sky / Air * 術 (Jutsu) = Technique Video Game Appearances Flight is a common ability in most Dragon Ball Z video games, though in some cases the ability to use it may be limited or only available under certain conditions or exclusive to certain characters. In some cases, likely due to gameplay mechanics, there were a few characters who are demonstrated to use flight despite not actually being capable of doing so within the manga or anime (eg, General Blue). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Future Warrior can fly around Conton City however it is illegal to fly in Conton City without a license. As the skill is common among members of the Time Patrol, presumably this law was enacted to prevent accidents and make sure Time Patrollers have a good understanding of how to fly safely, especially in high traffic areas like Conton City, thus it is reserved for Time Patroller elites. Chronoa even gives the Future Warrior a warning after she notices them flying recklessly in Conton City without a license. After defeating Frieza and Cooler on Dying Namek, Chronoa gives the Future Warrior a Flying License in recognition of their status as an Elite Time Patroller for beating Cooler and Frieza. The Flying License only permits one to fly within Conton City, flying in the Time Nest and other large rifts in time remains off limits. Flight allows the Future Warrior to reach more out of the way areas of Conton City and places normally only accessible through the use of the city's fast travel teleportation system. References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques Category:Items in Budokai Tenkaichi